


rolled-up notes, prenups and broken homes

by WafflesAndPancakes



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-drivers, Clubbing, Daddy Issues, Drinking, Drug Use, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, M/M, Nico is basically just a broken soul, Party, Recreational Drug Use, again well sort of, and lewis saves him, well sort of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-07
Updated: 2019-11-07
Packaged: 2021-01-25 02:36:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21348853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WafflesAndPancakes/pseuds/WafflesAndPancakes
Summary: He wanted attention. He needed attention. It was the only thing that warmed his shattered heart.Orthis was called "i'm not even sorry" in my drafts, lol
Relationships: Lewis Hamilton/Nico Rosberg, Nico Rosberg/Original Male Character(s)
Kudos: 22





	rolled-up notes, prenups and broken homes

**Author's Note:**

> this is purely fiction, none of this is true to any degree

The beat blasted through the gigantic speakers, drowning whatever thought he had been having. The alcohol in his veins was making him dizzy, letting him stumble around the club and onto the dancefloor. It was hot, there were too many people around him, but it was somehow what he needed: Many people. So that he would drown between them. So that he would not be seen. He just wanted to have his fun, he wanted to do what he needed to do, he wanted to enjoy his life, he wanted to enjoy the night.

Hands were all over his body as he continued his way, coming to a halt in the middle of the dancefloor, pressed against another body. Warm hands were finding their way beneath his shirt, fingers ghosting over his tanned skin, caressing it gently. Nico did not turn around, did not care who was standing behind him, he only kept enjoying the body contact and the attention while the alcohol continued to cloud his mind. The hands wandered down and grabbed his ass, a soft sound escaping his lips.

“Such a beauty, aren’t you?”

He suppressed a whimper, and he could feel his cheeks blush, making the guy behind him giggle.

“Oh, you like that? When I praise you?”

It was so loud around them, the lights were blinding his eyes, the people around him touching them from time to time, but it was as if the stranger’s voice was grounding him, keeping him focused, taking him from the club and into a different world. Even though it was so loud, he could hear the stranger’s voice clearly.

“M-Maybe.”

He felt the man press against him once more, his hands grabbing his body with a certain strength as he pushed him from the dancefloor, past all the dancing people. He looked around in confusion, nervousness spreading in his stomach, together with a well-known calmness. He had done this often enough to know what would happen. And he already anticipated the few minutes of feeling worshipped in a dirty bathroom.

His life had not always been like this. He had not chased the highs in his life all the time. There had been a time where he had been happy. But then, when his father lost interest in him, his world had started to crack down, shattering his soul slowly but surely. More and more often, he had gone out with “friends”, people who liked him for his money, for his name, drinking and smoking throughout the whole night. He wanted to get his parent’s attention back, but no matter what he did, they did not seem to care about it. His nights became longer, the time he stayed at home was next to none and he learned how to deal with the nightlife. How to get drinks without paying for them, how to do your makeup to get a guy to take you home for the night, how to say the right words during sex in a club bathroom with a faceless stranger. He did everything to get at least some attention, and he enjoyed it while it lasted, before he fell back into the deep void of his brain.

“Open up, sweetheart.”

He opened his mouth as the stranger’s fingers traced his lips, showing something beneath his tongue. Protest startled to bubble up inside him, but a pair of soft lips distracted him, grounding him once more.

“I saw you downing these pills with some of your friends a few days ago, no need to worry.”

Ecstasy. Of course. What did he think, of course, the guy only wanted to fuck him when he was on drugs.  
He lifted his head to look into the mirror as he was pressed against a sink, the stranger keeping up a quick pace to open his shirt and to pull down his pants and boxers. A slap echoed through the room and his lips parted to a moan, his eyes locking with those of his mirror image.

“Such a good boy. Gonna fuck you real good. Come on, spread your legs a bit.”

Still staring into the mirror, he started to zone out, only slightly feeling how the stranger opened him up. Instead, his eyes wandered across his face, taking in the destroyed look and the bags beneath his eyes to dark for the smeared makeup to be covered. His nude lipstick was smudged, and he had stains from his eyeliner and his mascara around his eyes. He looked sweaty and drunk, his eyes slightly dilated. The blonde, slightly greasy hair, from which the longer strands were falling into his face no matter how many times he pushed them back again. His eyes fluttered shut as the stranger pushed inside of him, fucking him at a steady pace straight away, moaning over and over again.

He did not remember who finished first or how the man pulled out of him, dressing and leaving the bathroom, leaving him alone. He did not know when he sank down onto the ground, his head leaning against the cold pipe of the sink. He only remembered how lonely he had felt, how he enjoyed the cold feeling of the pipe against his heated skin, cooling it down. The next thing that came to his mind was darkness. A welcoming darkness, warm and soft, like a parental hug when he was a kid, something he longed for so deeply.

~o~

Light. Brightness. The sound of birds outside the window. He pressed his eyes shut the second he had opened them, burying his head in the soft pillow beneath his head. Wait, where did that pillow come from? And since when was it in the morning? Had he not been at the club? Where was he?

He sat up slowly, opening his eyes carefully, getting used to the brightness while he brushed his fingers through his hair. The room he was in was beautifully decorated, mostly black furniture standing out from the white walls, some black and white pictures on the walls, portraying a guy with a dark complexion and tattoos scattered across his body. He seemed familiar to him, but his mind was not in a state to concentrate on finding out who it was. Instead, he got up, noticing that he was only wearing his underwear, and walked to the door, opening it slightly. What he had not expected was eight paws rushing at him, two bulldogs coming to a halt in front of him. A smile spread out across his lips as he knelt down to pet them.

“Roscoe! Coco! I taught you better!”

He swallowed hard and looked up. He knew that voice. It rang a bell inside his head, making him remember feelings he had not thought he still had. A man showed up in the hallway where he was standing with the two dogs, looking at them. His stern expression went soft as he came closer, not taking his eyes off of him.

“L-Lewis.”

His name came from his lips without a problem, his brain seemingly having remembered everything that had happened between them. Everything that had happened so many years ago.

“Long time no see, Nico.”

Nico scrambled up from where he was kneeling, running over to Lewis and flinging his arms around him, pressing his nose in the crook of his head. It felt right, even after so many years, holding him close and breathing in his scent.

“Didn’t know you were back in town,” he mumbled, sighing as Lewis ran his hand through his hair.

“Didn’t know if you wanted to see me… Heard you haven’t changed a bit.”

“Then why did you take me with you, if you know that I’m still the whore you left so many years ago?”

They parted, and Lewis leaned his forehead against Nico’s, sighing. 

“Because I missed you. You were and still are my first love… Hasn’t changed either.”

Silence fell across them, both of them switching between looking into each other’s eyes and watching the dogs play with one of their toys.

“You’ve changed quite a bit though.”

Lewis chuckled as he kept watching the dogs, a smile on his lips

“Well, maybe I have.”

“Maybe?! Look at those tattoos! Good, I thought you were hot back then but now you’re even hotter!”

Nico looked into his eyes, giggling as he saw the bright grin on Lewis’ face.

“I would be happy to tell you the story behind all of them.”

“Only if you also show them to me.”

“Of course I will, you can also touch them if you want.”

They kept staring into each other’s eyes, their hands intertwining as Lewis slowly lead him back into the bedroom.

“I would love t-”, he was interrupted by his rumbling stomach, demanding at least some food before whatever they had planned.

“Maybe we should get breakfast first,” Lewis laughed and pulled away from Nico, laughing even more as he saw the pout on his face. “Come on, you’ll need the energy later on.”

Nico rolled his eyes with a smile before turning to Lewis and pressing a kiss on his cheek.

“If you say so.”

**Author's Note:**

> Title from "Beautiful People" by Ed Sheeran feat. Khalid


End file.
